Flora (Darkmoon)
Flora is Darkmoon's character who was created as an example for the Landscape Based Character Contest. Do not steal! Appearance Flora appears to be a young LeafWing at first glance. Her scales are always a light grass green that is almost lime green. She has darker green underscales. Her eyes are striking, looking like dark splotches of purple in a sea of grass. Her wings are a medium brown, and they're shaped like leaves. There is a golden tint to the membranes of her wings, and on the edge the medium green fades to gold. She also has flecks of gold and pink on her body. She has a RainWing ruff, and the membrane is gold, but can shift to other colors with strong emotions. Her horns are a lot like a RainWing's, curvy and golden brown. She also has a nose horn, but the rest of her face looks like a LeafWing. The membrane between her spines on her back is gold, but able to change color with her emotions, just like her ruff. Personality Flora is a happy dragon. She looks at life with a positive view, and in return is quite content. She always tries to see the good in a situation, and even the small things seem beautiful to her. She also doesn't get angry easily, since not many things would make her mad. She does get pretty sad, though, when she has to be around sickness or death. Her optimism is her greatest strength, but it is also her greatest weakness, as she often ignores the negative in her search for happiness. Abilities Flora is a hybrid, and so she has abilities from both of her tribes. Her main RainWing ability is shooting venom. She has two long fangs that she can shoot venom from, although she isn't good at aiming accurately. She also isn't able to shoot it very far or very strong. She also got the ability to change color with her emotions, but only in certain places. Her ruff and the membranes of her spines are the only places able to change color. From her LeafWing side, she got plant control. This is her favorite ability, as she loves to encourage flowers to bloom near her hut. Sunlight also gives her energy and makes her happier. Likes & Dislikes Flora has many things she likes. Sunshine, rainbows, light, flowers, animals, nature, scrolls, music, art, life, writing, beauty, jewelry, and anything else positive all make it onto her list of things she likes. The only things she doesn't like are sickness and death. History Flora was born in the LeafWing home. Adonis, her father, had journeyed to Pantala and met her mother there. They fell in love, and soon had a daughter. Flora hatched with flowers all around, and many other beautiful plants. Right from the start, she was a happy dragonet. When she was one year old, she started going to school and learning to read. She loved scrolls, and had lots of fun reading and enjoying fantastical worlds through her stories. But shortly after that, Amaryllis's parents fell ill and died. Adonis comforted her, and offered for the family to go back to Pyrrhia and live in his old home. They chose to go there, and they left Pantala behind. Flora settled in well, and she started going to school in the RainWing village. She started drawing, and then soon after that began to write her own stories. For Flora, life is great. Quotes "Shoot for the moon, and if you miss you'll land among the stars." -Flora after reading a motovational scroll "Happiness is great, and I'm really happy right now!" Gallery 2019-05-15_18-19-51_276.jpg|The landscape Flora was inspired by 49CBE843-77E1-4387-9E5C-5C72B35793CA.jpeg|Aesthetic by AFellowMercyMain Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LeafWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing) Category:Occupation (Artist)